fcifandomcom-20200223-history
സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ്/സ്വനലേഖ
Note : This page is no longer maintained and has been moved to a new domain: http://wiki.smc.org.in/Swanalekha arun anupama ''സജ്ജീകരണം'' നിങ്ങളുടെ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറില്‍ SCIM ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടുണ്ടായിരിക്കണം. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ scim പാക്കേജ് ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യുക. Debian GNU/Linux ഇല്‍ അല്ലെങ്കില് ഉബുണ്ടുവില്‍ ഇതിനായി ചെയ്യേണ്ടത് ഇത്ര മാത്രം : # apt-get install scim # apt-get install scim-gtk2-immodule (ഗ്നോം പ്രയോഗങ്ങളില്‍ സ്കിം നിവേശകരീതി പിന്തുണയ്ക്കായി) ''ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാളേഷന്‍'' Distro specific Instructions #Single script to do everything for Ubuntu 8.04 #Installing swanalekha in Fedora 9 Downloads # സ്വനലേഖയുടെ സോഴ്സ് # RPM package for Fedora based systems # Deb package for Debian based systems Installing from Source code സ്വനലേഖ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യാന്‍ സോഴ്സ്കോഡ് ഇരിക്കുന്ന ഫോള്‍റില്‍ പോകുക. അതിനുശേഷം (ee code evideyaanu type cheyendathu ennu parayamo ?) #make change to root #make install നിങ്ങള്‍ ഒരു ഡെബ് (.deb) ഫയലാണ് ഡൌണ്‍ലോഡ് ചെയ്തതെങ്കില്‍(For Debian/Ubuntu) dpkg -i scim-ml-phonetic_0.1.3-1_all.deb നിങ്ങള്‍ ഒരു rpm ഫയലാണ് ഡൌണ്‍ലോഡ് ചെയ്തതെങ്കില്‍(For Fedora) rpm -i swanalekha-ml-1-1.fc8.i386.rpm ''ഉപയോഗം'' SCIM സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്ന ഏതെങ്കിലും ടെക്സ്റ്റ് എഡിറ്റര്‍ തുറക്കുക. ഉദാ:- gedit പാനലിലുള്ള SCIM ഐക്കണില്‍ റൈറ്റ് ക്ലിക്ക് ചെയ്യുക. താഴെ കൊടുത്തിരിക്കുന്ന പടം ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുക. SCIM ഭാഷകളുടെ പട്ടികയില്‍ നിന്നും മലയാളം -> Phonetic തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക. അതിനു ശേഷം ടൈപ്പ് ചെയ്തു തുടങ്ങുക. ഓരോ അക്ഷരത്തിന്റെയും ഇംഗ്ളീഷ് അക്ഷരശ്രേണി എന്തെന്നറിയാന്‍ താഴെകൊടുത്തിരിക്കുന്ന പട്ടിക നോക്കുക. മൊഴി സ്കീമിന്റെ ഒരു പരിഷ്കരിച്ച രൂപമാണിത്. ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള്‍ മലയാളം എന്റെ മാതൃഭാഷ malayaaLaM ente maathRbhaasha അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ malayAlam~ ente mAthRBAsha അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ malayaaLam_ ente mAthRBAsha സരിഗമപധനി sarigamapadhani പൊന്പീലി pon~piili അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ pon_pIli അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ pon~peeli ധ്വനി dhvani അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ dhwani വെണ്ണയുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ നറുനെയ് വേറിട്ടു കരുതേണമോ veNNayuNtenkil~ naRuney vERitt karuthENamO വിദ്യാധനം സര്‍വ്വധനാല്‍ പ്രധാനം vidyaadhanam~ sar~vvadhanaal~ pradhaanam~ അരവിന്ദിന്റെ അച്ഛന്‍ aravindinte achChan~ ഇന്ത്യ എന്റെ രാജ്യം inthya ente raajyam~ അവന്‍ മുറ്റത്ത് ഉലാത്തി avan~ muTTathth ulaaththi മകം പിറന്ന മങ്ക makam~ piRanna manka പ്രകൃതി കുസൃതി കാണിച്ചു prakRthi kusRthi kaaNichchu പാലക്കാടന്‍കാറ്റ് പനകളെ തഴുകിയുണര്‍ത്തി paalakkaatan~kaaTT pankaLe thazhukiyuNar~ththi അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ pAlakkAtan~kATT pankaLe thazhukiyuNaR~ththi നിളയില്‍ കുഞ്ഞോളങ്ങള്‍ ചാഞ്ചാടി niLayil~ kunjnjOLangngaL~ chaanchaati പഞ്ചസാര മണല്‍ത്തരികള്‍ വെട്ടിത്തിളങ്ങി panchasaara maNal~ththarikaL~ vettiththiLangngi ദൈവത്തിന്റെ വികൃതികള്‍ daivaththinte vikRthikaL~ അക്ഷരം axaraM പ്രത്യേകം ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുക prathy~Ekam~ Sraddhikkuka സമ്പ്രദായം sampradaayam~ അഞ്ജനമിട്ട സന്ധ്യ anjjanamitta sandhya ജ്ഞാനപ്പാന jnjaanappaana ീ എന്നത് ഈ എന്ന സ്വരത്തിന്റെ ചിഹ്നമാണ് @ee ennath ee enna swarathinte chihnamaaN ക്യൂ പാലിക്കുക Q paalikkuka വൈകുന്നേരത്ത് YkunErathth അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ vaikunnErathth മറ്റൊന്ന് mata@onn ''സൂചനാപ്പട്ടിക (Lookup table) സ്വനലേഖക്ക് ഉപയോക്താവ് എഴുതിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ സൂചനകള്‍ കൊടുക്കാന്‍ കഴിയും. ഇത് മലയാളം വളരെപ്പെട്ടെന്ന് തെറ്റ് കൂടാതെ എഴുതാന്‍ സഹായിക്കുന്നു. ചില്ലക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍, കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ എന്നിവ എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ ഇത് വളരെ ഫലപ്രദമാണ്. മലയാളികളുടെ സവിശേഷമായ മംഗ്ളീഷ് ഉപയോഗത്തിന്റെ അടിസ്ഥാനത്തിലാണ് ഇതു രൂപകല്പനചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നത്. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് അടിപൊളി എന്നെഴുതാന്‍ പലപ്പോഴും നാം ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത് adipoli എന്നാണ്. പക്ഷെ സ്വനലേഖയിലതെഴുതുന്നത് atipoLi എന്നാണല്ലൊ?. ചിലര്‍ക്കെങ്കിലുമുണ്ടാകുന്ന ഈ തടസ്സം ഒഴിവാക്കുന്നതിന് സൂചനാപ്പട്ടിക ഉപകരിക്കും. adipoli എന്നെഴുതിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ di എന്നെഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ സൂചനാപ്പട്ടിക ദി എന്നും ടി എന്നും 2 സൂചനകള്‍ നല്‍കുന്നു. അതുപോലെ ളി എന്നതിനുവേണ്ടി Li ക്കുപകരം li എന്നെഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ പട്ടിക ലി എന്നും ളി എന്നും 2 സൂചനകള്‍ നല്കുന്നു. ഇതിന്റെ വേറൊരു ഉപയോഗം പേരുകളുടെ കൂടെയുള്ള initials എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ ആണ്. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് ലീല പി കെ എന്നെഴുതാന്‍ ശരിക്കും ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ടത് leela pi ke എന്നാണ്. പക്ഷെ നാം leela p k എന്നു തന്നെ എഴുതാന്‍ ഇഷ്ടപ്പെടുന്നു. നാം P അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ p എന്നെഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ സൂചനാപ്പട്ടിക പി എന്നൊരു സൂചനകൂടി തരും!. കെ എസ് ആര്‍ ടി സി എന്നെഴുതാന്‍ K S R T C തന്നെ ഉപയോഗിക്കണമെന്നുണ്ടോ? സൂചനാപ്പട്ടികയുടെ സഹായത്തോടെ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് K S R T C എന്നു തന്നെ എഴുതാം. സ്വതേയുള്ള രീതിയില്‍ ഇതൊരു തിരശ്ചീനപ്പട്ടികയായിരിക്കും. കുത്തനെയുള്ള പട്ടികയാണു നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കുവേണ്ടതെങ്കില്‍ SCIM setup screen എടുത്ത് vertical lookup table എന്ന option തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക. എഴുതുന്നതിനിടയില്‍ അതിനു താഴെ പ്രത്യക്ഷപ്പെടുന്ന സൂചനാപ്പട്ടികയില്‍ നിന്നും വേണ്ട അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കം. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് ആണി എന്നു എഴുതാന്‍ നാം ANi എന്നതിനു പകരം Ani എന്നെഴുതിയെന്നിരിക്കട്ടെ. ni എന്നെഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ സൂചനാപ്പട്ടിക പ്രത്യക്ഷമാകുന്നു. ണി എന്നും നി എന്നുമുള്ള 2 സൂചനകള്‍ നല്‍കുന്നു. ഇതില്‍ ണി എന്നു തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാന്‍ ആരോ കീകള്‍(Arrow keys) ഉപയോഗിക്കാം. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ സൂചനയുടെ കൂടെയുള്ള അക്കം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാം. താഴെകൊടുത്തിരിക്കുന്ന ചിത്രങ്ങള്‍ ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുക. പിഴവുകളും നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങളും'' നിങ്ങളുടെ അഭിപ്രായങ്ങളും നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങളും താഴെ കൊടുത്തിരിക്കുന്ന ഇ-മെയില്‍ വിലാസത്തില്‍ അയക്കുക. സന്തോഷ് തോട്ടിങ്ങല്‍ santhosh dot thottingal @gmail.com ''പകര്‍പ്പവകാശം'' സ്വനലേഖ GPL(GNU General Public License) പതിപ്പ് 2 ഓ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ അതിന്റെ ഏതെങ്കിലും പുതിയ പതിപ്പിനാലോ‍ സംരക്ഷിക്കപ്പെട്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. ''കടപ്പാട്'' #ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ കെ എച്ച് #അനിവര്‍ അരവിന്ദ് #പ്രവീണ്‍ അരിമ്പ്രത്തൊടിയില്‍ ''Related Links'' # swanalekha bookmarklet - works in windows and firefox # http://santhoshtr.livejournal.com/4082.html # https://savannah.nongnu.org/task/?6976 # http://www.scim-im.org/ # Lalitha phonetic keyboard for X # https://wiki.ubuntu.com/InputMethods/SCIM/Setup # http://chithrangal.blogspot.com/2007/11/scim.html # http://www.mrbass.org/linux/ubuntu/scim/ ----